M1025 Scout
The M1025 Scout is an Allied Nations ground vehicle featured in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Overview Fast and rugged, the M1025 can be used for a variety of purposes, thanks to the versatility of the transport. The Scout can hold up to four passengers, including the driver, and a fifth soldier can man the weapon located on the top of the vehicle. The M1025 chassis is the base for a variety of differently specialized vehicles, such as the Anti-Tank armed Scout, the Anti-Air Scout, and the Standard Scout. The Standard M1025 wields a .50 caliber Browning machine gun, allowing for effective anti-personnel capabilities. The M1025 can be found at any AN installation. There are plenty driving around the DMZ and along the roads between the HQ and the South Korean HQ in the Southern Province and also a few at the MASH and surrounding roads. In the Northern Province they can only be found around the AN HQ and MASH which are very close by. However, it is rare to find others anywhere else. Real life The M1025 Scout is based on the AM General HMMWV, commonly known as the Humvee. The HMMWV entered service in 1984, weighs between 5,200 and 5,900 pounds, is powered by a V8 diesel engine, and has a top speed of 50-70 miles per hour, depending on whether or not it is loaded to its maximum gross weight. The real-life Humvee is in the process of being replaced by the United States Armed Forces but will likely remain in service for years to come, because of the relatively slow process of replacing a military vehicle in service, and because Reserve and National Guard units will likely keep Humvees on hand even after the active duty US Armed Forces have completely phased it out. The HMMWV has a civilian equivalent, which was produced from 1992 to 2006. The high level of television attention that the Gulf War received made the Humvee very popular with the American public, and civilians who could afford it began to ask to buy one. AM General built a civilian version that was almost identical to the original, adding the usual luxuries found in civilian vehicles (air conditioning, interior trim, radio, more comfortable seats) but changing very little about the mechanical aspects of the vehicle itself. This vehicle was called the "Hummer" originally, but in 1999, General Motors, through an arrangement with AM General, began building an unrelated but superficially-similar vehicle, the Hummer H2, and the original Hummer was renamed the Hummer H1. The Hummer brand name outlasted the H1 by only four years, being shut down in 2010. An H1 cost around $40,000 in 1992; in 2006, it cost $130-140,000. Trivia *The M1025 Scout is the first vehicle driven in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction and the first in the entire series; although the Sungri Scout was the first vehicle in the demo. *The M1025 Scout is powered by what sounds exactly like a strong gasoline-powered engine. The real-life HMMWV or "Humvee" does not use a gasoline engine, being powered by a V8 diesel engine. See also *[[Weapons%2C_vehicles_and_air_strikes_(Mercenaries_1)#Ground_vehicles|Ground vehicles of the Allied Nations in Playground of Destruction]] *M1027 Anti-Air *M1126 *Messenger *K1025 Scout Category:Vehicles Category:Mercenaries Category:Allied Nations